UC Berkeley EALC compendium Wiki
About EALC compendium This compendium was created on 30 August 2019 to facilitate the transmission of knowledge between graduate students in the department of East Asian languages & Cultures at the University of California, Berkeley. 東亞語言及文化學系（EALC）綱目，建立於己亥年八月初一，以促進柏克萊博士生的智識交流。 Japanese: Korean: It might be nice to have English/Chinese/Japanese/Korean versions for each entry. Goals for this site If we want it to, this "compendium" pending could be used to crowdsource information about EALC grad life at Berkeley, and could answer questions like: # How should I prepare for becoming a GSI? # How should I prepare for Qualifying Exams? # What dictionaries should I use? # What is our EALC academic lineage? # Where can I find a vacuum to clean the graduate student lounge? —or whatever we feel is relevant to making the most out of and succeeding in the EALC program. The site could also announce upcoming events. Please add some of your own questions to the list above, start writing some entries, or share your thoughts on what you think this site should look like, the kinds of information you'd like for it to include, or the functions you'd like for it to serve. How to add entries Additions to the main page # Get a Fandom account might even be able to edit/add content without an account. # Return here, to the main page, and click "edit." # To create a new section (e.g., "Goals for this site"), write the section name using the "heading" font, then add content below using the "paragraph" font. To add a sub-section (e.g., "How to add entries"), type the sub-section name using the "sub-heading 1" font. To further divide a sub-section (e.g., Additions to the main page" & "Adding new pages"), use the "sub-heading 2" font, and so on. Section 3, sub-section 2, sub-sub-section 1 will appear in the Contents List as "3.2.1 Sub-sub-section name." Adding new pages # Click the dog-eared page icon in the top right-hand corner. # Enter your page's title (e.g., "Braying Donkey") and click "next." # Add content to your page. # Return to the main page and click "edit." Link to your new page by clicking the "link" icon (to the immediate right of ''Italics ''on the edit toolbar). Then type the name of your newly created site, e.g., Braying Donkey, and the interlink will be established. Graduate student leadership structure Positions :: ''Faculty Representative ''(1) Purpose: To ensure that graduate students are aware of the overall direction of our department Tasks: * Attend faculty meetings and take detailed, accurate minutes. * Share notes with graduate student listserv following review and approval by Department Chair. Time commitment: 2-4 hours/month. :: : ''Graduate Assembly (GA) Representative ''(1-2) Purpose: To represent our department in the graduate assembly and to connect our department with the resources offered by the GA Tasks: * Attend new delegate training and monthly meetings. * Participate in a subcommittee of choice (assigned within first two weeks of the semester). * Take notes from GA meetings to share with graduate student listserv. * Inform EALC graduate students of events and event funding offered through the GA. * Vote for GA bylaws and moves. Time commitment: 2-4 hours/month. :: : ''Union Departmental Steward ''(1-2) Purpose: To ensure that graduate student instructors (GSIs) in our department are aware of their rights under their employment contracts, and to facilitate appropriate procedures to enforce the contract when necessary. Tasks: * Attend monthly membership meetings. * Attend one-time contract enforcement training and one-time grievance training. * Send email communication to graduate students regarding campus changes that affect workplace conditions, labor actions, and union events. * In the event of workplace issues or contract violations, connect the GSI with a trained union representative who can help resolve these issues. Time commitment: 2-4 hours/month. :: : ''Social Chair ''(1) Purpose: To provide avenues for EALC graduate students and graduate students studying relevant disciplines in other departments to gather informally. Tasks: * Organize periodic social events. * Organize admit dinner in coordination with department staff. Time commitment: 2-4 hours/month. :: : Elections Shared space policy Qualifying Exams (QE) Premodern Chinese Medieval Poetry (General) Miscellaneous Nomenclature "Fred" and "Jo" "Fred" describes a verb in the third position of a pentasllyabic line that is positioned between two noun phrases (at positions 1-2 & 4-5) that can be understood as a verb in the active voice, or as a verb in the passive voice (i.e., as a verb followed by 於, which marks a prepositional phrase expressing agent). "Jo" describes a verb in the third position of a pentasllyabic line that is positioned between two noun phrases (at positions 1-2 & 4-5) that can be understood as a transitive verb, where the relationship between verb (position 3) and object (position 4-5) reflects on the subject, or as an intransitive verb, where the noun phrase at position 4-5 is appositive.* *Definitions pending. (Commentarial) Miscellaneous Nomenclature Crude working translations of terms that came up in a reading group of 瀛奎律髓彙評, which took place in the autumn of the ''jihai ''year. = 老 = Seasoned. As in 老建, "seasoned and robust" (p. XXXX, 某人). Or 似老而率 "seemingly seasoned, but ~hasty/offhand" (p. 1806, 紀昀). = X = Treacly. Couplet types (see: X) = 流水對 = A "flowing water couplet" describes a couplet that is both syntactically parallel and enjambed. 如下： 何堪老淚交流日， 多是秋風搖落時。 （白樂天）Category:Browse